Reborn
by Blazingfyres
Summary: Reincarnation Fic! Challenge and plot by Yizuki. Harry is a reincarnation of Edward. Memories that Harry never had continue to flood into his head. As the plot moves on, more characters emerge. Will Fate bring them together? Plot goes a little off the books. Pairings are questionable. T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**Hey! :)**

**This is my 2nd crossover Fic I've written. And I haven't even finished, or gotten close to finishing my 1st.**

**Therefore this one might not have a proper update date. I won't take forever to do it, but it won't be too often. Sorry.**

**This was a challenge set up by Yizuki. She helped me out with the whole plot line and characters, but I am the one writing the Fic. So special thanks to her!**

**This is just the prologue, so it won't be that long. I HAVE started the 1st chapter though, so it will not be long until post it. **

**Again, thanks Yizuki for giving me a great story to write!**

**~Blazingfyres**

* * *

_Days passed in Amestris. Slowly, but surely, the newer world shifted and changed, covering the old with dust. But even as the past was coated in thick grime, it still was never left forgotten. _

_So, time became old. People became old. Places became old. News became old._

_The same Fate applied for every human-they grow, live, smile, laugh, cry, scream-and then they die._

_And thus, they pass through the Gate._

_A small smirk played on its lips. _

_"So, Mr. Al~Che~Mist. You've come for judgement."_

_The blonde in front of him didn't answer. He only tensed, waiting for the omnipotent being to make its decision. _

_"From this point on, you will not return to this dimension. You will only be sent forward into another Gate. Another time. Another universe. Another Truth."_

_ It laughed at the sight of the blonde's look on his face. "Surprised, human? Did you believe this was the only world beyond the Gate?" It pointed towards the massive black wall behind him. "There are other doors you can go through." He mockingly stroked his chin. "Now where to put you..."_

"Now where to put you..." The sorting hat muttered. Harry squirmed in his seat, noting that he found talking hats quite unsettling. His eyes were locked on the leather rim of the tattered pointed hat now muttering under it's breath. Funny how Harry realized he was holding his.

"I see talent. Much talent from you. Yes, a born prodigy. Lots of potential. But where..."

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin..." It was the only calming mantra Harry could think of. "Anywhere but Slytherin..."

"Not Slytherin, eh?" Harry cringed. "Really... You would do fine... In fact, you would do very well in that house... Are you sure about your decision?"

_"Ah, I've made up my mind." Truth's smirk now almost covered its entire face as it faced the former alchemist. "I am quite sure of my decision, now. I am quite clever when it comes to this, you see."_

"Alright, then. Better be..."

_"I will show you..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_"What irony truly is."_

* * *

**Again. This is the PROLOGUE. So it's short.**

**I'm terrible at first chapters (usually) so bear with me on that. I will have it up soon, I promise.**

**Please comment and review and please give me advice! I want to improve so I'll need all the feedback I can get!**

**~Blazingfyres.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys! :)**

**Sorry, This came a little later than I expected, and I sorta rushed. Sorry. It might not be as good as I intended, but here it is nonetheless.**

**And some were asking what the irony is. Well, Ed has stuck to the whole scientific equivalent exchange shabang is entire life. Magic itself has been something, as I've read in other fanfictions, something he believes in AT ALL. He denies the fact that it... well... "exists".**

**And now he's being thrown head first into it. **

**Now he has to believe it. You catch my drift? It's ironic that someone so scientific and atheistic (did I spell that right?) is reborn as a powerful wizard. A magical being.**

**Please comment, rate, review... and please tell me if it sucks. Well, not directly... you know what I mean.**

**Sincerely,**

**~Blazingfyres.**

* * *

_He could only see pictures. Scenes. Just mere frames. Only subtle, vague clips like watching a TV that suddenly and randomly goes static during a storm._

_He first sees himself sitting in front of hundreds of other kids his age. A hood is placed on his head, a little too big for his head. He can't see the people anymore._

_This is The Sorting._

_He blinks._

_He hears people chanting his name, someone lifting him off of the stool, bright lights and laughter filling his ears._

_He blinks._

_He wishes he hadn't._

_It's white._

_A man with no face._

_He wants it to disappear._

_He blinks._

_A hooded figure._

_He wants it to go away._

_He blinks._

_A flash of green light._

_He wants it to stop._

_He blinks._

_A woman's scream._

_Harry jolted upright, nearly slamming head off the wooden bunk bed. He gasped for breath, shivering from cold sweat. His lungs felt like they were going to burst... even breathing was too painful._

_Calm down, Harry, he thought, slowing his breaths._

_It was dark outside. The only light came from the bright moon. Wiping the wet substance off of his skin, he took a quick look around the room._

_There was no hooded figure._

_There was no woman screaming._

_He blinks._

_Harry would have passed it off as a nightmare, but it was so real it felt as if it had actually had happen. The terrible headache was proof enough that it wasn't just a questionable dream that expressed his built up emotions. That was what dreams were, right?_

_He blinks._

_He sighed. His eyes were getting droopy again. He laid back onto his pillow, listening to his dorm mates' shallow breathing. He closed his eyes._

_He forgets._

* * *

"Harry!"

Something slammed into his head. _Hard._

He blinked, trying to make out where he was.

The musty, old smell… the thousands of bound covers shelved neatly… A somewhat bright room… a rickety old desk… lots and lots of pages…

The library.

He snapped up, somewhat dazed and rather pissed from being taken out of his reading time. He swiveled in his chair, face to face with a ticked off freckle nosed redhead.

"What the hell was that for?!" Harry hissed, frantically rubbing his head. Ronald Weasley merely folded his arms, glaring down at the relatively height deprived bookworm. "You stuck yourself in here again, that's what!" He snapped back, slamming the book that had given Harry a headache onto the table. "Bloody hell, Harry. You actually got through all of these?"

He went back to reading. "Not really, Ron. Half of this stuff is complete nonsense about magical arts. What a waste of time."

"Magic isn't a waste of time. It's-"

"Yeah. I know. Some sort of art. A technique that's supposed to be revolutionary." He looked back up.

"Might I add that it's supposed to be a myth?"

Ron looked dumbfounded. "You're The Boy Who Lived. You are technically a legendary hero. You are famous here in the wizarding world. And you don't believe any of it?" Ron smirked. "If you ask me, that is sort of ironic."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. For some reason I find science more reliable."

Ron smirked. "Whatever. You're acting a lot like Hermione." He nodded towards the brown haired girl sitting on the other side of the room, well out of earshot. "Studying even though term hasn't even started yet. That's got to be a record."

Harry grew an annoyed look. "Term starts tomorrow. And besides, this isn't studying. This is researching. There's a difference."

Ron scoffed. "Whatever, bookworm. See ya. I'm gong to blow off the rest of my day, thanks."

Harry just shook his head at Ron's retreating figure and went back to reading.

The first thing Harry saw when he sat down for breakfast the next morning was an animal tearing apart it's dinner plate.

And that wasn't his first.

Harry couldn't even see Ron's head over the piles of stacked dishes towering in front of him. He mentally thanked the Lord that the food kept refilling itself, or else Ron would have emptied an entire table's worth.

"Hey-*munch*-Harry-*chomp*." Ron immediately stopped wolfing down his… what, seventeenth plate?

Percy the Prefect irritably waved his wand, causing the plates to vanish. "Have some manners, you idiot," He said sternly before continuing his own meal.

"Ahhh… that was too good!" Ron finally said, sighing with satisfaction. "A little too much," He heard Hermione choke out. Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Anyways, Harry, what classes do you have?" He handed Ron his schedule.

"Well, we have all of our classes together. I think we have Potions next," Harry replied. He cringed at the thought. "It's down in the dungeons."

"Professor Snape is the Potions Master, right? Fred and George told me he favors Slytherin. Gave all the Gryffindors a hard time, apparently."

"Ugh, the dungeons," Ron muttered, a disgusted look on his face. "Fred and George told me they have trolls down here."  
"So it's... Professor Snape, huh?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. The way that teacher had looked at him sent shivers down his spine. Gripping his books tighter, he hesitantly walked into the classroom.

A funny scent of sorts made his nose tingle. The desks were made of stone, and the bookshelves were musty and dull looking. The only light came from small lanterns that hung on the walls and set on the tables. Ron and Harry quickly settled down in the back.

"Hello, class." A deep, creepy voice bounced off the walls. Harry tensed as the hook-nosed teacher with shoulder length hair got up from his desk. His eyes were cold and dull, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Welcome to Potions." Harry cringed. His voice didn't seem welcome at all.

_"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." _**(A/N: I unfortunately do not own this quote. This is truly what Snape says in the books. Any lines that are italicized are either from FMA or The HP series. Any that come up are only in here because I really like them! :D For future reference.)**

"Harry!" Came a hiss from next to him. He snapped out of his dream and glanced at Ron. His look was frantic as he motioned up front. Snape was glaring.

"Not listening Potter? Fame doesn't give you an excuse to not listen to my lectures," He sneered. Harry was about to protest when Snape interrupted.

"Tell me now, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry thought for a second. "A sleeping draft that's strong enough to kill you," Harry recited immediately. Hermione put her hand down. Thankfully he had read over his books before.

Snape growled. Obviously he wasn't pleased. "Can you tell me where you can find bezoar?"  
"In a goat's stomach," Harry answered casually, smirking.

Snape was practically fuming. "Tell me what the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood."  
Harry gritted his teeth, his smirk dying away. Damn. He didn't know this one. And he was really getting pissed off. He quickly glanced across the room. Hermione was practically standing now, her arm raised high above her head.  
He glared straight back into those dead eyes. "I don't know, sir. But Hermione has had her hand up the entire time. Why don't you ask her?" He sharply motioned towards the brown haired girl who was now blushing.

Snape was apparently more pleased with that answer than any other. "Fame doesn't come with manners, does it." It was more of a statement than a question. "Sit down, Granger. And five points from Gryffindor, Potter, for your undeniably irritating attitude."

Harry tried not to listen to Draco Malfoy's snickering across the room. Harry clenched his fist. "That bastard," He mumbled as he glanced over at Malfoy, making sure Snape couldn't hear.

"What was his deal?" Ron ranted as they filed out of class. "Five points for not answering a question, another one for 'talking' when you were helping me, two points for Seamus accidently blasting his cauldron, and another two for apparently 'letting' Neville put the porcupine quills BEFORE turning the burner off! What was his problem?" Harry simply grunted in response. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Ah, Potter."

As if on cue, Malfoy arrived to make the day even worse. "Have fun in potions class?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron spat, giving him a death glare.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" He mocked, pretending to faint as Goyle dramatically caught him.

"A shrimp like you can't scare me, Potter!" He taunted, copying Snape's sneer.

Something in Harry made his blood begin to boil. Maybe it was the whole encounter in potions class; he wasn't exactly sure. But that was it. Malfoy had gone and snapped some thing in his system.  
He stepped quickly toward him. Malfoy was caught off guard.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN SQUISH LIKE AN ANT?!"

The echo was so loud it bounced off the dungeon walls. Malfoy reeled back. Even Ron seemed to have been shocked by the reaction. Harry began to jab Malfoy in the ribs with every stressed word.  
"Don't call me _short_, or _midget_, or _shrimp_, or _anything_ that insults my size. _Got_ it?" Malfoy whimpered.

"Let's go, Ron." Grabbing the redhead, Harry stomped up the stairs, leaving a much bewildered, and somewhat pleased, platinum blonde behind.

* * *

**That's all, hope you enjoyed... blah blah blah.**

**Next chapter... dunno. One week? Two weeks? Depends.**

**See ya, thanks for all the Reviews and favorites and follows... I'll see to it that I put more effort.**

**Sincerely,**

**~Blazingfyres.**


End file.
